Fire Mario
.]] '''Fire Mario' and Fire Luigi (originally known as Fiery MarioSuper Mario Bros. 3 Nintendo Power Strategy Guide, page 5.) are the forms Mario and Luigi take after powering up with a Fire Flower. This form was first introduced in Super Mario Bros. and is one of the few forms to appear in more than one game. This form's polar opposite is Ice Mario. Mario and Luigi have occasionally been able to use fire without Fire Flowers. Mario possessed this ability in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' games, and after acquiring the Firebrand skill in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. Luigi, on the other hand, used fire without a Fire Flower in the Super Smash Bros. series and other spin-off games, such as Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Besides Mario and Luigi, other characters have also had fire variants of their own. Wario also made use of a Fire Flower in making a last-ditch attempt to defeat Mario in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad gain fire forms, with Yellow Toad's bearing a color scheme resembling the Super Mushroom's appearance in Super Mario Bros. and the Mega Mushroom. In New Super Mario Bros. U, Miis can become "Fire Miis" as well, and in Nintendo Land, if a red or green Mii plays Yoshi's Fruit Cart, they will resemble Fire Mario and Fire Luigi (respectively) without hats. In Super Mario 3D World, Toad, Princess Peach, and Rosalina can make use of Fire Flowers and gain their own fire variants, with Fire Toad's color scheme recycling the color scheme of Yellow Toad's New Super Mario Bros. Wii fire form. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros./''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels In the form's first appearance, Super Mario Bros. (and later in the Japan-only sequel, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels), both Mario and Luigi's hats and overalls change to a light cream color and their shirts change to red. In Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, however, Fire Luigi has his original normal colors, while in his regular form, his colors are the same as Mario's, but with green replacing red. In the arcade version, VS. Super Mario Bros., their overalls and hats change to yellow instead of cream. They become Fire Mario or Fire Luigi after coming in contact with a Fire Flower, thus gaining the ability to throw fireballs; there can only be two fireballs on-screen at a time. However, Mario or Luigi will revert back to Small form if they take damage. The fireballs bounce along the ground and can defeat almost all enemies, including otherwise unbeatable ones such as Spinies; they are also Mario and Luigi's only means of attack in underwater stages. Using five fireballs to defeat Bowser and his copies is the only method that yields points (5000 points). When the timer runs out in this form, Mario or Luigi's losing sprites will use the fire palette. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' After a brief absence from Super Mario Bros. 2, Fire Mario returned in Super Mario Bros. 3 with one slight change in that Mario and Luigi would both change to an orange colorization instead of their clothing changing. However, this may be because of limitations on the NES, as remakes of the game depict Mario and Luigi with red and green overalls, respectively, and a white hat and shirt, as in Super Mario World. This was the first game where, if damage was taken, they would only revert to their Super form. However, in the Japanese version, if Fire Mario/Luigi was hit, they would immediately revert to their Small forms, as in Super Mario Bros. Additionally, they were no longer Mario's highest form attainable. Many new power-ups were introduced, and would simply over-ride the Fire form when their items were encountered and utilized. Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 also grants this form its coin-granting properties from Super Mario World, via scanning the Orange Switch. The Yellow Switch also makes Luigi's fireballs bounce higher, as in Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2. Also, if the Red Switch is active, Fire Mario/Luigi will immediately shrink to Small form if hit. ''Super Mario Land'' While Fire Mario didn't appear in Super Mario Land, a form very similar to it, known as Superball Mario, made its first appearance. ''Super Mario World'' Fire Mario's appearance in Super Mario World was the first time he appeared in-game as depicted in artwork. It was also the first time that Fire Luigi had a different colorization from Fire Mario. They retained all the skills found in earlier releases, with the added ability to throw two fireballs at either side of themselves when using the new spin-jump move. Also, fireballs turn enemies into coins. However, if the coins are not collected, the enemies will reappear if Mario leaves and revisits the area. In the Game Boy Advance remake, if Fire Mario/Luigi got damaged, he would change back to their Super form, like in western versions of Super Mario Bros. 3; in addition, Luigi's fireballs bounce higher than Mario's. ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' In Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, the form's appearance was changed again, this time only simply adding a feather to the top of Mario and Wario's caps to account for the Game Boy's monochrome palette. Additionally, in the final phase in the battle with Mario, Wario uses a Fire Flower to become Fire Wario, attacking solely by throwing fireballs. After defeating him, he reverts to Tiny Wario and runs away. ''New Super Mario Bros. After an absence for fourteen years, Fire Mario returns in ''New Super Mario Bros.. The form retains its Super Mario World color schemes, and like in that game, enemies that are destroyed with fireballs will drop coins; otherwise, the form retains its Super Mario Bros. 3 properties. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Fire Mario and Fire Luigi make their 3D platformer debut in Super Mario Galaxy, found in the Freezeflame Galaxy, Dusty Dune Galaxy, and Deep Dark Galaxy, with a few changes: the form is time-limited instead of being lost by taking damage (which means Mario can be hit and still retain this form), and while Mario can shoot more than two fireballs at a time, he cannot do so underwater. Throwing fireballs also replaces the Spin move. A special arrangement plays for Fire Mario/Luigi's duration, which speeds up until the form expires. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Fire Mario (or Fire Luigi) has the same abilities as in the predecessor. Also, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad can use the Fire Flower, which gives them red-spotted yellow/blue caps, and red vests and pants. In an earlier version of the game, the Toads had white spots instead of the red spots seen in the final version of the game. Fire Mario's polar opposite, Ice Mario, also appears in the game. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Fire Mario (and Fire Luigi) re-appears from Super Mario Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2 with no changes from its predecessor. Mario can turn into this form in the Rightside Down Galaxy, Freezy Flake Galaxy, Slipsand Galaxy, Upside Dizzy Galaxy, and Battle Belt Galaxy. Fire Mario must be used to clear the missions "The Great Crate Incinerator" in the Rightside Down Galaxy, and "Burning Upside Dizzy" in the Upside Dizzy Galaxy, where he must burn all the crates in the time limit. The arrangement for Fire Mario/Luigi returns from Super Mario Galaxy. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' In Super Mario 3D Land, Fire Mario returns once more as one of the forms Mario can obtain. Unlike in Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, Fire Mario retains its 2D Mario properties. However, the fireballs thrown now bounce off walls and vanish after a while. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Fire Mario returns, retaining the same effects as in the previous games. Additionally, when the player beats a stage as Gold Mario, Mario is turned into Fire Mario. ''New Super Mario Bros. U''/''New Super Luigi U''/''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' In New Super Mario Bros. U, Fire Mario reappears, once again functioning as it did in the previous games. Of note is that Miis are now capable of using Fire Flowers to become Fire Miis. In New Super Luigi U, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad use the Fire form while Nabbit does not. It functions identically to the way it did in New Super Mario Bros. U. In New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, Fire Mario reappears, once again functioning as it did in the original Wii U game. However, Toadette can now use this form as she replaces Blue Toad. As "Fire Toadette", she gains a pink-spotted red Cap, and red vest and pants while her dress remains unchanged. However, Toadette's look is refined in this game, due to the Nintendo Switch's HD visual, giving her more detailed clothes. ''Super Mario 3D World'' In Super Mario 3D World, Fire Mario returns, functioning just like in Super Mario 3D Land, though Mario's overalls are a more solid red than in previous games. This time, Toad, Peach, and Rosalina can also use this form. Toad's colors become similar to Fire Yellow Toad (with a red-spotted yellow mushroom cap and red vest), although his pants don't change color. Peach's dress turns white with red panniers, collar, and dress hem, similar to her sprite in Super Mario Bros., while her hair gets tied back in a ponytail, like in Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario 64 DS, and later Mario spin-off titles, except with a red hairband. Rosalina also has her hair tied back in a ponytail with a red hairband, and her dress becomes a solid red with white dress hem, top flap, and sleeve frills. Stamps of Fire Mario and Fire Peach are available in Fort Fire Bros. and Double Cherry Pass, respectively. ''Super Mario Maker 2'' In Super Mario Maker 2 in the Super Mario Bros. style, Fire Luigi gets a redesign, with a lime green hat and overalls and a red shirt, instead of a white hat and shirt and green overalls, and he gets a lime green hat and shirt in the Super Mario Bros. 3 style, whilst Fire Toad now has a blue cap in the Super Mario 3D World style. Fire Toadette's appearance is rather similar to that of her appearance in New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, although her pants are white rather than red. DIC cartoons ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! In ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, this form is called Super Mario or Super Luigi, since their actual Super forms are their regular forms. They resembled their appearances in Super Mario Bros. and the later Super Mario All-Stars and Deluxe versions (in Luigi's case). Unlike in the games, the forms are given from not only Fire Flowers, but also Starmen, a Magic Pendant, and at one point, a shock from a high voltage. In some instances, the form itself is referred as Fire Power, a name that transitioned into the two following series. As well as granting the Mario Bros. the ability to shoot fireballs, the form endowed them with extra strength, speed, and even the ability to fly. Toad used this form in the episode The Fire of Hercufleas, and Princess Toadstool turned into this form in The Trojan Koopa, although she did not shoot fire. ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, the form was changed to match its appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3: Mario had an orange colorization and could only shoot fireballs. King Koopa, by using the Power Pendant, could also use this form in the episode Super Koopa, though he only did so in tandem with the Raccoon form. In the episode Crimes R Us, when Luigi becomes Fire Luigi, his clothes never change color. ''Super Mario World'' In the Super Mario World cartoon, the form's appearance was changed again to match its appearance in Super Mario World and later games. However, the form had very limited screen time in this series; it was only featured in the episodes Send in the Clown, King Scoopa Koopa, and Born to Ride, where only Mario is shown to transform into this form. However, while Fire Luigi does not appear, in the episode Party Line, Invincible Luigi flashes with colors of both his regular outfit and as if he had a Fire form. Nintendo Comics System The Nintendo Comics System never features the fire form; however, the prologue short, The Legend has one panel where Luigi throws fireballs at some Beezos, but he is wearing his regular outfit rather than his Fire form colors. ''Hotel Mario'' Fire Mario appears in Hotel Mario, once again functioning the same. Unlike the current design. Fire Mario and Luigi's overalls flash in different hues of colors. ''Mario Golf'' series Although the actual form itself is not present in the ''Mario Golf'' series, Mario and Baby Mario have an alternate color scheme that resembles the outfit. In Mario Golf: World Tour, a costume, golf ball, and golf clubs based on this form can be used by Miis. The ball and clubs are available after playing rounds, and the costume is unlocked when the player scores a hole-in-one thrice. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Though Fire Mario doesn't appear in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, players can purchase a Fire Mario suit for their Miis when buying a random lottery ticket at the Secret Shop. ''Mario Tennis Open'' In Mario Tennis Open, there is a Fire Mario suit that can be unlocked by giving two characters a star rank. A racket was made to fit it. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Paper Mario: Sticker Star is the first appearance of Mario's Fire transformation in a Paper Mario game. Whenever a Fire Flower sticker or either of its variants are used, Mario transforms into Fire Mario to attack, by hurling one fireball at all on-screen enemies before reverting back to his normal state. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' The Fire Mario transformation returns in Paper Mario: Color Splash, this time by using a Fire Flower card or its bigger version. It functions almost like it did in Paper Mario: Sticker Star; however, now the player has to wait for the fireball to charge before pressing A. Since it is mostly red, it takes up most of the red paint, assuming the player uses it with the starting amount of paint. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' In Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, Fire Mario appears as a downloadable alternate color scheme for Mario. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Even though Mario and Luigi can throw fireballs without using a Fire Flower, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and both the 3DS and Wii U versions of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, one of their alternate costumes are their Fire forms. Also in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/''Wii U'', Peach and Rosalina have outfits based on their Fire forms in Super Mario 3D World. Unlike the form's home series, Fire Mario's design is somewhat modified for his appearance in Brawl, with the most notable change being a more realistic-looking overalls and back pockets. However, in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Mario's Fire-based outfit (along with his Wario-based outfit) was retired in order to make room for new costumes based on his wedding tuxedo from Super Mario Odyssey and his Builder costume from Super Mario Maker, respectively. Luigi, on the other hand, keeps his Fire form outfit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as do Peach and Rosalina. ''Mario & Luigi'' series In the ''Mario & Luigi'' series (excluding Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time), the Mario Bros. turn into their Fire forms upon using the Fire Flower as a Bros. Attack, as well as the Luiginary Flame in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team where all the Luiginoids turn into this form. Additionally, Fire Mario makes an appearence as the last Papercraft used in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Some appearances in Super Mario-Kun include Fire Mario, like when Mario uses a move called the "Fireball Punch". Fire Mario make another appearances in volume 44, as Mario and Luigi, as well as the Toads, must use 30 fireballs to take down Bowser. Yoshi tries too, but mistakes "Fire" for "Tire". Official profiles ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' *'3DS Virtual Console Manual Description:' "Pick up a Fire Flower to transform into Fire Mario. Fire Mario can spin jump and throw fireballs." "Press B to throw a fireball. This fireball will damage most enemies." ''Super Mario Galaxy'' *'Trading Card Bio:' "When Mario grabs a Fire Flower he transforms into Fire Mario! With this special power, he is able to throw fireballs at enemies to defeat them. He can also light torches with this power. Mario must use his fire power quickly however, because after grabbing the flower, its powers only last a limited time." ''Super Mario 3D Land'' *'Instruction Manual Description:' "Grab a Fire Flower to turn into Fire Mario. Press Y (or X) to throw fireballs." *'European Website Bio:' "Picking up a Fire Flower turns Mario into Fire Mario! Fire Mario attacks enemies by throwing fireballs at them." ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *'Instruction Manual Description:' "Press Y/X to hurl a fireball." ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *'Instruction Manual Description:' "Attack enemies by throwing fireballs at them." ''Super Mario 3D World'' *'Instruction Manual Description:' "Attack enemies by hurling fireballs." Game appearances Trivia *Charles Martinet at the Nintendo World Store, when interacting as Mario, has claimed that the Fire form is fire-resistant, even though this is not actually true for any game. *There are two separate glitches in Super Mario Bros. and the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. Deluxe in which Mario or Luigi can be Fire Mario or Luigi, respectively, while retaining their Small form, known as "small Fire Mario". *If one listens closely to the Fire Mario theme in both Super Mario Galaxy games, one can faintly hear the Super Star theme playing. *Fire Mario is also a playable character in Monopoly Gamer. He is sold separately as a "Power Pack" expansion figure. *While Fire Mario does not appear in Super Mario Odyssey (due to power-ups being replaced with the capture ability), by capturing either a Fire Bro or a Fire Piranha Plant, Mario gains the ability to shoot fireballs similar to Fire Mario. *In the Super Mario All-Stars versions of Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Fire Mario/Luigi is not animated when throwing a fireball in the air or while underwater. References Category:Mario transformation